Mission Hermione Granger
by yuny-lune
Summary: Mais que font 5 Serpentards armés d'équipement d'espionnage Moldu ? Fouine Râleuse à toutes les unités, la Mission Hermione Granger peut débuter ! OS DMHG Je ne suis pas très forte pour les résumés, mais venez lire !


**Disclamer :** Je persiste, les amis, je n'abandonne pas ma quête ! Le monde d'Harry Potter est peut-être toujours à JK Rowling... Mais plus pour très longtemps. Niark niark !

**Tout public.**

**Pairing : **Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger comme toujours xD

**Genre :** Humour - Gros délire perso

**Pas de spoiler**. Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 :)

Bonjour les gens, ça faisait longtemps ! Me revoici parmis vous pour cet OS que j'ai écris en 2h top chrono cette nuit (Oui, oui, au lieu de dormir xD) Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai eu un soudain accès d'inspiration, et plus moyen de fermer l'oeil après ! Voilà ce que mes insomnies donnent : Un gros délire que j'ai adoré écrire. J'ai bien rigolé, honnêtement. Et j'espère que cela aura le même effet sur vous !

Tiens, tant que j'y suis, j'ai eu, il y a quelques temps, une review d'une miss qui pensait que mon autre fic (Ne Jamais Donner Sa Langue Au Chat) était abandonnée. Rassurez-vous, ça n'est pas le cas ! Je suis longue à écrire, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, mais je continue toujours Allez, roulez jeunesse. (N'importe quoi lol --")

Bonne lecture !

**Mission Hermione Granger**

Drago Malefoy, perché sur une fenêtre de la Tour d'Astronomie, approcha le minuscule micro, qui était accompagné d'une oreillette, de sa bouche :

- Tous à vos postes ! Ordonna t-il. Vous êtes prêts ? Fouine Râleuse à Putois Frisé, je répète, Fouine Râleuse à Putois Frisé ! Tu me reçois ?

A l'autre bout du fil, on entendit le soupire de découragement de Blaise Zabini. Putois Frisé... Pouvait-on lui rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de participé à ce cirque ?

- Je t'endends, Drago, pas la peine de hurler. Répondit-il en levant mollement les yeux au ciel.

- Putain, Zabini ! Pesta Drago. On avait dit qu'on utilisait des noms de code ! Recommence moi ça, okay ?

- Rah ! Tu m'emmerdes, hein !

- Zabini... Continua le blond d'une voix douceureuse, signe de colère imminante.

- Eh mer... Ici Putois... Frisé. Je te reçois 5 sur 5, Fouine Râleuse.

Blaise était partagé entre l'envie de pleurer de dépit et d'éclater de rire. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter.

- Bien. Dit à nouveau Drago. Tu la vois ?

Le jeune homme noir regarda le sol. Du haut de la poutre qui maintenait le plafond du Hall sur laquelle il était assis, il avait l'impression de surplomber une fourmilière. Lui qui avait le vertige, on ne pouvait pas dire que Drago l'avait gâté. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Négatif, Dray, elle n'est pas là.

- Négatif, qui ? S'énerva l'héritié Malefoy.

- Fouine Râleuse...

- Je préfère ! Bon.

Drago regarda dans sa paire de jumelles, à la recherche de sa cible. Le parc de Poudlard grouillait de monde. C'était une journée ensoleillée, il faisait chaud, et la pluplart des élèves profitait des derniers jours de l'été afin de se détendre ou se baigner. Même ce bras cassé de Potter et sa belette de compagnie étaient là ! Mais aucun signe de ce qu'il cherchait. Il jura entre ses dents et s'adressa de nouveau à son micro.

- Ours Puant ! Ici Fouine râleuse. Quelque chose de ton côté ?

Pas de réponse.

Drago commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il tritura nerveusement son oreillette. Soudain, des ronflements parvinrent à son oreille.

- OURS PUANT, NOM D'UN CHIEN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ??! Hurla t-il.

L'Ours puant en question, alias Gregory Goyle, fit un bond phénoménal. Assis sur une chaise de la bibliothèque, il s'était endormi.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Kessisspass ? Geignit-il, paniqué.

Drago se tapa le front, désespéré. De son côté, Blaise éclata de rire. Ca ne l'étonnait pas du tout de la part de Goyle.

- Ours Puant... Goyle... Peux-tu me dire ce que tu était en train de faire ? Interrogea le chef de l'expédition.

- Je... Euh... Bafouilla le gorille.

- Laisse moi deviner... Tu dormais ?

Un silence s'installa chez Goyle, seulement meublé par la nouvelle crise de rire de Zabini. Drago devint rouge... Mais de colère. Quelle catastrophe, cette mission !

- PUTOIS FRISE, DES QUE JE TE COINCE, JE TE FAIS TA FETE !!! Explosa t-il de nouveau.

Son cri n'eut comme résultat que de faire redoubler le fou rire du Serpentard métisse.

Calme, Drago, respire... Tu ne veux pas vraiment étripper Zabini. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il n'avait qu'une envie, leur exploser la tête, à tous.

Bien, essayons avec le dernier. Avec un peu de chance...

- Mouette Déplumée, dis moi que tu m'entends... Supplia presque Fouine Râleuse dans son micro.

A nouveau, il n'obtint aucune réponse, si ce n'était ce drôle de bruit qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Comme un bruit de... Salive ? Comment... ?

Drago secoua son oreillette, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Ca n'était pas ça, à l'évidence. A moins que... Par Salazar, qu'est ce qu'il faisait, l'autre ?

- Mouette... Crabbe !

Mais toujours rien.

- CRABBE ! PAR LES GLANDES DE MERLIN, MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIIIS ?

Vincent Crabbe eut, à son tour, un sursaut. Mais... Mais pourquoi est-ce que son morceau de chocolat était en train de lui hurler dessus avec, en prime, la voix de Drago ? Ah non, ça n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout ! Il retira le chocolat de sa bouche, et regarda dedans. Euh... Non, il n'y avait pas Drago coincé à l'intérieur. Comment était-ce possible, alors ?

- CRABBE, REPONDS TOUT DE SUITE !!! Hurla encore la voix dans le morceau de chocolat.

Intrigué, l'intéressé porta le chocolat à son oreille et demanda stupidement :

- Drago ? C'est toi ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Idiot ! Bien sur que c'est moi !!!

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon morceau de chocolat ?

Si Drago n'avait pas été assis à ce moment, il serait surement tombé à la renverse. Chocolat ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Et puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une idée idiote, saugrenue, impossible... Mais là on parlait bel et bien de Crabbe, alors tout était possible.

- Crabbe... Commença Drago d'une voix douceureuse. Ne me dis pas... Que tu étais en train de manger ton oreillette ?

Alors là, Crabbe n'y comprenait plus rien. De quelle oreillette était-on en train de parler ?

- Heeuuu... Tu veux dire que ça n'était pas du chocolat ?

Ah, il se disait bien qu'il avait un drôle de goût, ce chocolat. Tout devenait clair pour lui, à présent. (NDLA : Mdr... Mon dieu, mais qui peut avoir une telle idée ? Ah oui, c'est moi. xD) Drago palit, rougit, puis devint jaune, vert, sans voix. Il avait eu un mal de chien à trouver cet équipement d'espionnage moldu, cela lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête avec une bonne partie de la peau des fesses, et voilà qu'un abruti de première catégorie s'amusait à AVALER SON OREILLETTE !!! On nageait en plein délire. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Non, mieux, un rêve, et il allait se réveiller ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une équipe de retardés pareils ?? Même Weasley, cet abruti de rouquin, aurait été plus efficace.

Le blond se frappa à nouveau le front, mais cette fois, contre le mur.

- Ah, vous allez me rendre chèvre ! Tous, tous, tous, vous n'êtes que des... Rah ! Ca n'est quand même pas compliqué, ce que je vous demande !

Il y eut un silence du côté des trois autres. Soudain, Goyle, qui n'avait plus rien dit jusque là, pris la parole :

- Demander quoi ?

Et Zabini reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Prudemment, Crabbe ne fit aucun commentaire, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son chef, mais lui non plus, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Drago en fit tomber ses jumelles. Ah ! Merlin tout puissant, il avait envie de mourir ! Quel monde cruel ! Lui, si intelligent, être entouré d'imbéciles pareils !

- Laisse tomber, Goyle... Dit Zabini en se calmant de sa crise de rire. Drago... Fouine Râleuse ! J'vois Granger, ça y est !

Drago bondit sur ses pieds. Ah, enfin ils l'avaient trouvée !

- Elle se dirige vers la Grande Salle ! Ah non, elle va voir... Un garçon. Continua Blaise.

- Kwaaa ? S'étouffa Drago.

- J'la vois plus...

- Granger ? Demanda bêtement Crabbe, qui était posté tout près de la tour Gryffondor. Elle se la ramène ici ! Elle pas toute seule. Hey Drago, tu m'entends ?

- Pas Drago, abruti, Fouine Râleuse !! S'écria celui-ci.

- Mais, je ne suis pas une fouine râleuse ! Protesta Crabbe.

Drago ne releva pas la remarque. Il fallait qu'il sache qui était ce garçon qui suivait Granger.

- Elle va où ? Interrogea t-il.

- Vers la bibliothèque.

- Ours Puant ! Sors de la bibliothèque et suis Granger ! Ordonna le jeune Malefoy.

Gregory Goyle se leva péniblement de sa chaise. Si Drago n'avait pas dit "Bibliothèque" il ne se serait même pas reconnu.

- Drago... Je la vois pas. Marmonna t-il.

Rahh ! Non, il l'avaient perdue. Drago pesta.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Vous l'avez...

Soudain, ce fut le silence, car Drago s'était tu.

- Drago ? Firent ensemble ses trois compagnons.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il avait fait tomber son équipement, et s'était levé d'un coup. Hermione Granger était sur le pas de la porte, faisant un signe de la main à quelqu'un que Drago ne pouvait pas voir :

- Merci Flint !

Puis elle se retourna et sourit à Drago.

- Ah, enfin je te trouve. Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou, plutôt que de me faire espionner toute la journée ?

Elle était forte, très forte... C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait. Il sourit à son tour. Oui, en plus de toutes les autres raisons...

Fouine Râleuse à toutes les unités. Mission Hermione Granger réussie.

Terminé.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Allez, un petit geste : Une review, si vous avez aimé, je ne carbure qu'à ça ! Et si avez pas aimé, pareil, dites le moi. C'est toujours bon à savoir :P**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
